


Cycle of Regret

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Cycles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hints of a crush, I guess??? Idk, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, PLEASE read the other one first because the crush seems a bit weird if you don't, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running away from your problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: "And as the monster’s body split apart into a shower of light, The End was freed.But at what cost?"
Series: Cycles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Cycle of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/SCWAANE

There had been a group of three of them at the start.

Three young adventurers, wanting nothing more than to explore and prove their worth. And how better than to do so than to dive headfirst into the portal at the center of the stronghold?

That cursed, forsaken portal.

They didn’t know what would happen. How could they have? There was nothing like this in any sort of history book or travel guide. It should have been a warning. But, like any young adults, they had completely disregarded the signs.

And nothing could have prepared them for what they would find.

A world of its own, The End was unlike anything they had ever seen. An island made up of pale stone, obsidian pillars, and those odd purple crystals… It could have been beautiful to some.

But to them? It was a curse.

They had barely even had time to react when It flew directly at them. And It… Well.

If the Wither they had summoned months before was a demon, then this must have been the Devil Itself.

It fought like one, too. Charging and spitting acid, It was without a doubt the most deadly foe they had ever faced.

One of his companions -- his FRIENDS -- had been all but dissolved by the dragon’s breath. There hadn’t even been time for him to scream before…

. . .

His other friend had figured out that the dragon was healing itself with the crystals. And so while he himself fought the monster, the other made sure to shoot out the dragon’s life force. And when he ran out of arrows before the last one, he climbed up the tower to crack it himself.

The explosion was unavoidable, and the last fighter was left alone.

But he fought, and he refused to fall. And finally,  _ finally, _ he drove his sword into the head of the beast.

And as the monster’s body split apart into a shower of light, The End was freed.

But at what cost?

\---

There had been a change.

Before, Endermen were rare, and would never attack unless looked in the eyes.

The death of the dragon had changed that.

It seemed like a switch had been flipped -- because the second the sun went down, the hauntings would swarm any nearby village. Teleporting, destroying buildings, attacking the residents…

It was almost as if they had gone feral.

But why? Was the dragon a leader of sorts? Were they trying to avenge it? Did he forsake some enderman code of honor by intruding into their territory and killing their ruler?

He didn’t have time to think about it, because the raids were relentless. Every single night, without fail, there would be a bloody battle. In fact, he had taken to sleeping during the day, because it was the only time he could risk shutting his eyes.

For seven months, this was the harsh reality that the world would now need to face.

For seven months, the adventurer would fight to protect the people that had so kindly taken him in.

For seven months, he would see the dying faces of his friends every single time he shut his eyes.

And once those seven months had passed, the enemy disappeared without a trace.

\---

There was something wrong.

It had been only three months since the raids stopped, and nobody knew what had happened. Were they planning something? Had their anger run out? Or did they just… die?

He didn’t know.

But what he DID know was that there was something up ahead.

Something dark colored.

Without thinking, the adventurer shoves it to the ground -- and freezes when it lets out an unhappy screech.

That’s…

That’s a person.

Vibrant purple eyes glare up at him, and he looks away without a second thought. This… This must be a revived enderman. And she was NOT happy with him. Could endermen even BE female? He didn’t know, but he wouldn’t question it yet.

So, he apologizes -- explains what he thought she was, and offers to take her to safety. She accepts, but only glares when he asks her name. Maybe she didn’t have one?

Regardless, when she’s not paying attention, he sneaks a few glances. And even when covered in dirt and twigs, he thinks she’s rather beautiful.

Of course, her personality doesn’t match that in the slightest. But then again, she has every right to be mad at the human race.

. . .

If she knew what he did, she would kill him.

\---

There was no reason he should stay in the village.

The girl -- though still nameless -- had settled in. Heck, she even  _ smiled _ now. Did his heart beat a bit faster when she did? Maybe.

And that was why he needed to leave.

He was an adventurer. He needed to keep  _ moving _ . To see if any other people out there needed help. That’s what his entire purpose was, now.

He shouldn’t be imagining purple eyes squinting in glee, and he shouldn’t feel so warm when the girl finally laughs at his antics. He shouldn’t be imagining what it would be like to stay here, because he needs to help others.

Needs to make up for what he’d done.

But it hurts, when she of all people goes to the edge of the village to see him off. He promises to visit. She tells him not to die.

That should be the end of things.

But then she thanks him. And even though she doesn’t say what for, she doesn’t need to.

The village will be in good hands -- the girl can fight, and even though she’d never say it out loud, he knows that she’s happy here.

This is how it should be.

But then why does it hurt so much?


End file.
